


The Unexpected Journey of Miss O'Donnel

by voletta97



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I'll add tags when I come up with them, Original Character Death(s), Suggestions are allways welcome, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voletta97/pseuds/voletta97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman, with a career in the U.S. Army gets killed in action and wakes up in Mirkwood. Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Journey of Miss O'Donnel

Sometimes, the beginning is not where one should start. Other times to understand the end, one must start with the beginning for the story to make any sense.

She fell asleep reading. They had been stationed in an abandoned desert village, which had fallen victim to some of the bombings earlier that same week.

When she woke up, she couldn’t for the life of her find her unit. The air was still, and there was not a single noise. “Odd, the boys usually makes a lot more noise. Where is everyone?” She heard a bang, then ten more, and then the faint thud of bodies hitting sand. “No!” The word was barely above a whisper, but the man standing outside the window still heard it. An arm came in through the window, grabbed her by her braid and dragged her out of the window. And then she was dragged, fighting and kicking the entire time, over to a wall.

The last shot of the night rang out, echoing off the walls, and the 23 year old woman slumped to the ground in a pool of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never written a fanfiction in this fandom before, but I have read a lot of really good ones in the Archive.  
> If everyone could just let me know what they think of the story so far it would be very much apreachiated.  
> English is NOT my first language, I'm from Norway, so if you find any grammar mistakes, or any mistakes with dates and years and stuff (shudders): Please, tell me so that I can fix it.


End file.
